A Lady's Charm
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Tales of Vesperia. A Judith x Estelle one-shot, with some Yuri x Judith. A lighthearted take on Estelle's seduction scene in Heliord, with some fluff and romance involved.


**Title:** A Lady's Charm

**Fandom:** Tales of Vesperia

**Pairing:** Estelle x Judith, with some Judith x Yuri

**Type**: One-shot, no continuations

**Genre**: Comedy, romance (between two girls), for all you yuri lovers

**Rating:** PG13

**Summary**: During the second visit to Heliord when workers in the town have to be rescued from the labor camp, someone has to seduce the guard blocking the way Estelle's got to be the one to do with a shoujou-ai twist. My first Veperia fic so I apologize if anyone's out of character. I just got a kick out of the seduction scene in the game, so decided to write this

* * *

**Estelle's POV**

The rain drizzled idly in a slow mist rolling over, veiling the town of Heliord in a dense curtain of fog shrouding the landscape in white. I shivered as a chilly wall of wind gusted about, blowing an opening in the fog, just far enough so Yuri, Judith, Karol, Repede and I made out a guard beyond the town square, flanking the lift we needed to take to the labor camp to free Heliord's missing workers. What group of Knights could be so despicable as Cumore to promise humble people the chance to rise to the nobility by means of hard work? Nobility is a rank earned through service to the Emperor, selflessly given to one's nation. Since I was born a princess, I never appreciated my hereditary rank earned by my ancestors, until I saw the suffering of those on the outside world, borne through the Empire's oppression.

Recalling the pain of those in the lower quarters of the capital, Yuri's eyes burned with fire at the misery of Heliord's working class. He'd bring them justice by confronting Cumore and freeing them from servitude. As he approached the guard, his expression cooled, his eyes still trained on the guard, regarding the man with dark, quiet pools. But somewhere beneath brewed hard, bitter feelings, evident in his walk the way he strode towards the guard, with an almost cocky smile playing on his lips.

"I'd like to pass if I could," Yuri demanded, his smile widening subtly, while his hand gripped the hilt of his blade.

The guard froze in his tracks, rooted to his spot. "S…sorry, no can do buddy, the labor's camp ahead is far too dangerous." Fear quivered in his voice.

"Humph, I see," he scowled, turning away. His black eyes narrowed and a mischievous grin broke out. "Well, it looks like we'll have to do things my way. I'm always up for a little fun," he chuckled, meandering back over to where Judith, Karol, Repede and I waited behind the tower containing the blastia in the middle of the square.

"What's the matter, you worried, Captain Karol?" he jested, ruffling the shorter Hunter boy's hair.

"I never am, after all, I'm the leader of our guild," Karol laughed nervously, swatting away Yuri's arm. "Thank goodness you didn't do anything, Yuri, I was afraid you'd bust through, and we'd have a bunch of Knights down our throats," he exclaimed.

"Haha, well, what's a guild without some skirmishes with Knights? 'Proceed with caution.' Boss's orders, I know, Captain Karol." Yuri smiled, darting behind Karol, with his fingers sneaking up Karol's back.

"Hey, don't tickle me! That's what you did back at Quai forest," he cried, making a sour face.

"Did I do that? No, I scared you." Yuri laughed again, shaking his head. "Cause you were worried the Eggbear would get you."

"I WAS not!" Karol protested, yelling back.

"Hey, what about saving the people?" I suggested, coming in. "We need a way to distract the guard," I insisted.

"Oh, I really think forcing our way through is the best," sighed Judith, stepping forward clad in her blue bikini top and skirt that revealed much skin. She leaned her weight on one leg, joined her hands behind her back, seeming to draw Yuri's attention to her lovely curvaceous figure. A playful smile crossed her lips as she said, "Well, we will need a way to distract the guard…"

"Ah, a fine lady with her charms," replied Yuri, in a deep, husky voice, playful and serious at once taking in her curves. Then he blushed, trying to wear his poker face when my gaze and Karol's wandered over.

Judith raised a hand to her chest, as if to jerk his attention there, grinning, letting Karol and I know what she was up to. "Tehehe, I'm up for it," she purred, twitching her pointy ears.

"Wh…what about me?" I cried, stepping forth. All pairs of eyes, even Repede's were riveted on me in the dead center, suspecting a modest princess as myself ever proposed such a thing. I honestly say I don't know what made me do it. "W…wait, not a chance!" I stammered, blushing a fearsome shade of red.

"Not a chance, eh? Yeah, you're not sexy enough," Yuri teased, flashing me a grin.

I strode over in small, delicate steps, looking him in the eye. "Err, I'm sexy enough, thank you very much!" I cried, somehow hearing me describe myself as 'sexy' sent chills up my spine. I was taught a lady must be reserved, that her chastity is her value.

"Want me to prove it?" I uttered, feeling my cheeks heated, forcing my gaze up to meet Yuri's.

He imagined for a moment what my dress covered, unlike Judith exposing her feminine charms. "Sure, go ahead," Yuri encouraged, his expression softening to one of brotherly love, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "This would be easy for Judith, but for you, dear princess, its one of the toughest things you've ever done. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"But wouldn't Judith be the best one to seduce the guard?" Karol insisted, sighing.

"I can seduce people just fine!" I remarked, glaring back.

"Hehe, your cute when you're fustrated," Judith added, teasing me with a coy smile as she sauntered right behind me, brushing a hand over my other shoulder Yuri wasn't touching. The way she touched me made tingles spiral through, a reaction I'd never felt.

"Wow, Judith," Yuri laughed, taking her hand off. "I think that's enough. "Let's go see that storekeeper and get a dress for Her Majesty." He winked at me, strolling with the Krityan ahead.

"That feeling," I murmured, "What was that?" I asked Karol, astounded.

"Um, uh, its one of those things adults feel," he replied in rather vague terms, scratching his head. "Yuri seems to know a lot more about this than I do. Why don't you ask him?"

"Oh, there's no time. But at least if I do this, I'll get to be like Judith, right?" I asked, skipping to Yuri and Judith.

Past the town square at the west end of the city was a luxurious inn, with an elegant lobby and dark green carpeting that stretched to the counter, where travelers checked in, and across from that an item shop where supplies could be replenished. Before I headed in under the high eaves, sheltering it from the drizzle I called out to Yuri.

He turned around with a soft smile, waiting until Karol and Judith were inside. "What is it, Estelle?" he asked.

I swallowed, trying to clear my throat. "Do…do you think Judith, likes me?" I forced the words out, clasping my hands in front as if to shield myself from the answer. My heels clicked nervously together taping on the ground below my dress. "The way she touched me was…odd, but it felt good, like I wanted to feel more, but I was scared, Yuri."

Yuri closed the distance between us with one step, solid and steady. Nothing ever seemed to bother him, always collected and calm. "Well, when we met back at Barbaross's tower in the desert, she was rather flirtatious, asking me what I thought of her. I said, 'Very nice, I'm actually afraid where my eyes might wander.' I mean, Estelle, its called flirting." He didn't blush this time keeping a straight face.

"…Oh," I exclaimed. "Of course I'd seen people do that, even at the castle. I just got scolded if I was caught doing anything like that. Sometimes it seems the only thing I know is my books."

"Don't worry, it's just a matter of experience. You're learning right now," Yuri assured, smiling kindly.

"Thanks. But is it also normal for a girl to hit on another girl, or a guy do the same to another guy?" I asked inquisitively, soothed by his expression.

"That depends on who you ask. That kind of thing doesn't bother me, so long as there's respect, but it really depends," he finished.

I nodded, thanked him, and we headed in where Repede, Karol and Judith waited in the lobby, Judith going crazy over the dresses the shopkeeper displayed.

"Do you have any outfit that can attract a guy?" Judith inquired, scanning the dresses behind on the wall.

"Oh, that's so cute!" I cried, pointing to a modest one that covered the entire body.

"Nope, its not sexy enough," Yuri sighed. He lost his straight face a moment, half smiling. "How about this?"

"Again with the sexiness," I murmured, feeling chills shoot up from that word. I stepped forward eyeing a rather seductive outfit. "I need clothes that would look…'sexy' on this young lady," if indeed a good lady is dressed like that. Flynn would fall dead if he knew what I was doing.

The shopkeeper grinned, escorting me to a changing room behind the counter. The shopkeeper assisted me, removing the outer layers of my dress, leaving me in my pink gown beneath. I tugged off my gloves and boots easily enough, slipping on purple thigh high boots with stiletto heels.

"Somebody help, I can't get this on," I called, trying to tie the matching pink top over my loose gown.

When Yuri came in, I nearly shrieked. "Sorry," he apologized, blushing a moment. "Judith went to have her own outfit made, and Karol wandered off…"

"It's okay, just help me change in to this," I insisted, blushing redder than before.

"You really want to prove to yourself you can do this, eh?" he asked, lifting my gown up over my head.

"Look at me. I'm supposed to be 18, but I'm still like a child, even Rita's figure has grown more than mine," I sighed, folding my arms over my chest, gazing in the mirror in shame, with Yuri glancing over from behind. "How can I be 'sexy' like Judith?"

"Some guys consider girls with your figure cute," he added, smiling. "Even 'sexy' itself means many things, depending on who you ask, just as Flynn and I view justice means in completely different ways."

"It's not so simple the way you say it," I agreed, freezing when I felt Yuri reach for my brazier behind my back. "Nothing in life is simple, is it?"

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Estelle." He dropped his visage turning away. "This is awkward isn't it? It would have been better if Judith helped you, cause I'm a guy and all. I do find you cute, I mean physically, but you're more than a younger sister to me than anything."

"It's okay, you don't know things, Yuri, until you ask, or see for yourself. Its one thing I learned on this journey we started to recover the blastia stolen from the lower quarters," I realized, joining him by his side. "I thought I understood what the world was like when I lived back at the castle, but now I'm aware, you really don't know what exists until you've seen it with your very eyes in person."

"To be able to say such a thing shows you've grown, Estelle. If you can only discover how people feel by asking too, why not ask Judith how she feels about you when she returns?" he suggested, raising a hand as he questioned.

"I guess you're right. It won't hurt to ask, Yuri. After all, she wouldn't of said, I was cute if I'm frustrated, if she didn't mean to say something," I finished, feeling a newfound sense trust with Yuri starting to blossom.

In the shortest time we knew each other, he grew to be a friend and a brother, letting me continue my journey with him as I wished, instead of giving into Flynn's request for me to return to the castle. After all, how can a bird learn to fly if it can't even flutter its winds, flying away to see new and strange lands? I felt like that bird, flying with my friends, flying a heartbeat closer to the one I wished to be by, with dear Yuri's help.

He helped me trot out into the lobby at first once I dressed, finding the high heel boots a chore to walk in, with one foot placed gracefully in front of another, without really tripping or looking plain silly. A smile lit Judith's face, as her eyes ran up over my miniskirt cutting just below the thigh, showing off my thin legs, with ruffles adorning my waist. I spun about with my arms stretched out, with a skintight pink corset fastened around my neck, and white sleeves attached separately over my slim arms. I felt myself glow as I twirled, loosing all self-doubt, proud I could be cute or at least 'sexy' in my own way.

"Not bad," Yuri observed, with one hand contently on his hip.

"Mine's lovely in its own way," insisted Judith, garbed in a rather unique outfit of her own, furry pink pants that flared out at the bottom, with a round rabbit's tale attached to the back. But in her black corset top, more than half her bouncing cleavage literally spilled out, barely covered by zigzag strings woven up, sinfully tight too. Add to that outfit, long drooping bunny ears reached the floor over a headband keeping back her hair, and a French maid's apron tied around her waist.

"Oh, god," Yuri groaned, looking away. "What you call 'lovely' is just eccentric, or should I say…special," he sighed, obviously uncomfortable. "Even more…eye candy than I…imagined. My eyes have wandered where they shouldn't…" he admitted, swallowing.

He was caught off guard in one of those rare moments unlike before with Judith's grin spreading the further he fell in her trap. His poker face failed him, giving rise to a blush tingeing his cheeks. "It's been a while since I felt…this," he mumbled to himself, under his breath. "Hard, it hurts…"

"Hehe." The purple-haired Krityan winked, whispering to me, "It's part of seduction, dear. But you don't have to go that far with the guard, don't worry," Judith chuckled, her laughter clear like the peal of silver bells.

"Hmm, so you think its funny when a guy is…aroused, and he can't do anything except look," Yuri replied coolly, his deep masculine voice lilting up over her exposed shoulders, sending some shudder through. A subtle smile crossed his face, and his black eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You grownups fall so easily for that kind of thing," muttered Karol, shaking his head at Yuri.

I started to understand some of the dynamics of their game, observing how they both had experience in using their charms, when the object of one's affections falls under some spell luring them in.

"Now, shall we have Estelle seduce that guard?" Yuri proposed, ignoring his discomfort, at least the source of that aroused him, keeping his eyes off Judith. "And Judith, change out of that or Estelle's plan won't work."

"Aww, all right," she gave in, heading to the dressing room.

I skipped out first ahead of everyone else, excitement and fear mingled, as I would wear this outfit in town. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I imagined myself becoming a new person as well, free from the bounds my rank once imposed, dictating how a well-bred lady should act. The corsets of upper class women, the standards of beauty imposed in the whiteness of their skin, forcing them to wear bonnets or shade themselves with parasols, it's like a prison built by societal standards around us. I know Yuri would say I've lived a sheltered life, pampered in the lap of luxury, and I can't blame him if he thought me naïve, even some foolish child.

The moment I stepped out, a ray of sun penetrated the shrouding mist, lifting it like a curtain from the town, as it rolled back into the forests it came from, caught between the mountains. When the sun's warmth chased it, the cold chill dampened the air evaporated as well, leaving only a sweet delicious breeze from flowers nearby, caressing my skin and hair. The sun bathing the town kissed my face too, like a flower that opened up. I filled my lungs with the sweet, refreshing air, I felt so good to be alive I simply skipped with the spirit of life coursing through me out across the cobblestone terrace this town was raised on, with a view spanning the horizon and beyond.

I lost myself in patches of blue overhead, broken only by rare white clouds sailing through in puffs, or thin wispy ones streaking their way across. Somewhere off I ran, the absentminded girl I am, with Yuri calling, "Hey Estelle, not that way! I don't think seducing the monsters outside will do any good."

"What? I wanted to practice with 'operation sexy Estelle.'" I grinned, feeling my new found spirits break through. "Or did that not sound— " I hesitated.

"Have confidence, it sounds right to me," Yuri assured, gazing at me with his laughing black eyes, seeming to set the rest of his countenance alight, in how his lips curled up and long violet hair blew about him, appearing a dream before me in midday.

I smiled, feeling my eyes brighten a livelier shade of green. I took his outstretched hand in mine, weaving my fingers between his, rubbing the inside of his palm, feeling his strength in one simple touch, a heart that protected others, even a princess like myself, searching for love, wondering if she can grow closer to the one she so admires. "Let's go," I said at last.

"Um, excuse me, Sir Knight," I began, creeping over to the man standing guard by the lift, with my visage down and hands clasped nervously in front.

He gasped, rooted to his spot, his reaction hidden by the helmet worn over. "Oh, um, that's…" he stuttered rather dumbly. "You look rather cute like the princess, no, it can't be, come over here, deary," he urged, with an idle wave of his hand.

"Ah, this dashing knight invites me." I smiled, almost bowing. "I do look like Her Majesty, don't I? But I'm a bit shy, so please, come over here…" I turned aside, blowing him a kiss over my sloping shoulder.

"Aww, by I'd like you to come a bit closer," his husky tone rose, as he took a few clumsy steps weighed down by his armor. "Or are you playing hard to get?"

"Tee hee hee, catch me if you can," I giggled, spinning around on the heel of one of my stiletto's, hoping I wouldn't trip while making this awkward dash. If this knight thought he could really get me between the sheets, I'd be in trouble at a loss of experience in those parts. I skipped across the cobblestone square, my boots clinking with each step past the towering statue in the center, until I found myself with my back pressed flat against the wall, with construction scaffolds erected up against.

"Ah, just one kiss, pretty please, dear girly," he coaxed, with spit drooling out of his mouth, a rather ugly unshaved man, with a few days worth of stubble growing in. On some guys it looks handsome, but on him it's anything but attractive.

Oh, god, I had to give this slime a kiss, then what? I was saved a moment later when my true knight, the ex-one came up from behind, knocking the guard up over the head, who passed out with a thunk, so I didn't have to endure that awful slobbery kiss.

"And in the end, it came down to blows," Karol laughed by Yuri's side as the guard came tumbling over.

"If we hadn't done that, Estelle would have been in a tight spot, eh?" Yuri winked, giving me a-thumbs up as he stepped over the guard.

"Not bad, dear, you did rather well," Judith remarked, pressing me up against the wall. "You did step one in the art of seduction, so shall I show you number two?"

Judith's breasts pressed against my chest. My heart raced and my cheeks flushed crimson. Her bangs ticked my heated skin. Her elven face laughed and pointed ears twitched, cornering me in my place. The tantalizing sight of her bare flesh, exposed down the smooth column of her neck, taut stomach and curvaceous legs beckoned, when a playful smile tugged at the corners her lips. And her wine-red eyes darkened with passion, ardor glowing in their depths, intoxicating me with their gaze.

"Sometimes words aren't needed to tell how one person feels about another," she whispered, her sweet voice invading my ears, blowing softly into them, holding me in her spell.

Her magic cast me into a dreamlike state where everything seemed more wonderful, the birds singing perched on the eaves of the inn, flowers planted in front bobbling in the breeze, and the sky a brighter blue more azure. The clouds were really streaked in silver where the shadows lined them, the loveliest shade I'd seen. And at the center of this vision was Judith standing before me. Time seemed to stop, and I found myself lost inside this dream. In the most delicate brush of lips, her soft mouth claimed mine, locking in on a kiss. Searing and gentle at once, I melted in, limp at her touch, lost in the sensations coursing through. My pulse raced as nerve endings came alive in the tips of my toes, the ends of my fingers, rising in every breath. I gasped arching back against the wall, her supple form pushing in, fearful I'd loose all thought.

"You're quite cute, Estelle," she whispered again, her breath brushing past her lips, hitting mine as she broke away, pausing. "So have confidence by believing in yourself. Is wanting to be like me trust to who you are?" She stood up, now an arms length away, still poised seductively.

I shook my head, answering in low tremulous tones. "No, its not."

"Ah, the princess's first kiss" Yuri remarked, grinning. He patted me on the back as Judith knelt over the unconscious guard, planning our next step.

"They kissed!" cried Karol. "Two girls, can you believe it!?"

"You see many things, Karol, when you've traveled the world like I have," Yuri explained, ruffling Karol's hair. "We need someone here to dress up as the Knight, using this guard's helmet, so we can sneak though and save those poor laborers. How about you, Captain Karol?" Yuri took the helmet from Judith, clasping it between his palms like a rust bucket turned over, plopping it square on Karol's head.

"HEY! I can't see," he complained, spinning about in circles, hitting the wall where Judith once kissed me.

Everyone laughed, even Repede in his own way, when Yuri exclaimed, pointing a finger at Karol, saying, "Go Karol, leader of the guild Brave Vesperia, shine like that brightest star in the sky enthroned, and I'm sure you'll capture a fair maiden's heart as Judith as has done to our princess." His charming laugh echoed out, carried up on the wind like a song over the forests and valley, as his gentle heart urged us forth in our journey.

* * *

**Owari, the end**

Reviews are love, thank you. Old Raven here awaits what you'll say with his heart.


End file.
